Mitt nye liv
by Twilight Fanpire me
Summary: Mitt nye liv er er historien til ei jente som var med i den hæren med nyfødte vampyrer som kom for å drepe Cullen familien.


Hei, dette er historien til Miranda, ei jente som er med i den hæren med nyfødte vampyrer som kommer i Eclipse. Miranda er en karakter som jeg selv har funnet opp, men du kommer også til å få lese om karakterene du kjenner i fra før. Det kan hende at du synes at starten er forvirrende og at du ikke helt forstår den, men du vil forstå det ganske fort

**Mitt nye liv**

Kapittel 1 – Flammer

Jeg hylte av raseri og spurtet opp på rommet mitt og låste døra etter meg, der jeg sank ned på gulvet og gråt tårene trillet ned i fra øynene mine, jeg stirret på armen min, bena, reiste meg opp for å se meg selv i speilet, ansiktet mitt, t-skjorta mi, alt sammen blodig, blåmerker og fulle av kutt. Jeg dro frem en bag fra under senga mi, og startet og pakke. Dette fikk være nok, jeg orket ikke å være i dette huset ett sekund til.

Ute på gata var det fult av folk, det begynte å bli mørkere og det var på tide og finne et sted jeg kunne være i natt. Kanskje under ei bru, bak en container, eller i ei bakgate. Kven vet. Også var jeg kjempe sulten, og jeg lurte på hvor lenge jeg kunne komme til å klare meg uten mat? Det var da jeg så han for første gang. Det var den vakreste, kjekkeste gutten jeg hadde sett i hele mitt liv. Han hadde på seg ei hvit T-skjorte, og mørke dongeri bukser. Og jeg lurte på hvordan øynene hans så ut under de mørke solbrillene, jeg var helt sikker på at de var kjempe pene. Det var forresten litt merkelig av han å ha på solbriller nå, når det var nesten helt mørkt, han gikk mot meg. Hjelp kom han hit? Bort til _meg_, nei det kunne han vel ikke? Vi kjente jo ikke hverandre en gang.

"hei" sa han. "jeg er Riley" Han smilte til meg. Ett smil som jeg ikke kunne la være å gjengjelde.

"Jeg er mitt navn er Miranda" fikk jeg stotret frem. Det var typisk meg å virke så usikker. I det hørte jeg at det kom en rumling o fra magen min. Han hørte det han også.

"Sulten?" spurte han.

Han tok meg med til ett gatekjøkken. Det var nesten tomt der, ett dempet lys. I bakgrunnen var det svak musikk jeg klarte ikke å konsentrere meg om hvilken sang det var, men hva kunne man egentlig konsentrere seg om når _han _var i nærheten?

"Hva vil du ha?" Han spurte meg med en helt magisk stemme, en stemme som det var umulig å kunne forestille seg, selv i sine villeste fantasier.

"Hva som helst" Var det enste jeg klarte å få frem. Han lo av meg.

"Sett deg ved det bordet der, så skal jeg komme med noe til deg" Han pekte på det bordet som var lengst unna alle de andre. Jeg gikk til bordet og satte meg ned. Fem minutter senere kom han tilbake med noe jeg kunnes spise, jeg brydde meg egentlig ikke hva det var, var bare glad for at Riley hadde vært snill nok til å hjelpe meg.

"Hva er det som skjedde med ansiktet og armene dine?" Ville Riley vite. Jeg nølte, veldig usikker på å hva jeg skulle svare. Jeg nølte, usikker på om jeg skulle lyve, eller om jeg skulle fortelle han sannheten. Siden jeg ikke kom på noen bra løgn der og da bestemte jeg meg for å bare fortelle sannheten.

Så fortalte jeg historien om hvordan livet mitt hadde vært. Det hadde vært ett helvete. Hver dag hadde jeg blitt banket opp. I dag hadde jeg også blitt kuttet, jeg fortalte han om hvor rede jeg var og om hvordan jeg fikk samlet meg nokk til å pakke sakene og dra min vei, og at jeg ikke hadde en anelse om hva jeg skulle gjøre eller hvor jeg skulle gjøre av meg. Han bare nikket og kom med ette par "hmm" noen ganger, han tok aldri av seg solbrillene.

"Hvorfor hjalp du meg egentlig?" Jeg var i grunnen veldig nyskjerig, for hvem andre ville ha gjort det? Og spesielt han som het sikkert kunne få hvem gan ville hvorfor skulle han bry seg om å være grei og hjelpe meg, til og med av egen fri vilje, det hang ikke helt på greip for meg. Jeg var bare ei tilfeldig jente fra gata.

"Jeg synes det var trist å se deg slik som du så ut i dag" Der virket som om han tenkte seg om. "Jeg er bare slik, klarer ikke å la være å hjelpe." Jeg nikket.

"Tusen takk. "Sa jeg, og var egentlig litt flau over at jeg hadde spurt.

"Ingen årsak" Han smilte, det var ett veldig smittende smil, og jeg klarte ikke å la være å smile jeg også.

Vi satt slik uten å si noe som helst en stund da han plutselig reiste seg. Han så på klokka.

"Trenger du en plass å sove i natt?" Spurte han meg. Jeg trakk på skulderen.

"Du trenger ikke gjøre dette hvis du ikke vil." Han var så snill, det var vondt at han hjalp meg så mye, for jeg kunne jo aldri gjøre opp for dette på noen måte, kunne jeg?

Han nikket "Jeg vet det, men jeg har lyst til å hjelpe deg." Sa han. Jeg tenkte meg om, jeg hadde vel, egentlig ikke lyst til å sove på gata heller hva? Så jeg nikket reiste meg og fulgte etter han ut på gata igjen.

Etter at vi hadde gått en stund følte jeg at jeg måtte si noe, for det føltes på en måte litt dumt å bare gå ved siden av han uten å ha noe å si. På veien så jeg flere aviskiosker, overskriftene var de samme i hele Seattle, "**dødsfallene øker**", "**Serie morder løs?**" også videre, også videre. Foran meg kunne jeg se Riley kaste små blikk opp på overskriftene. Og noen ganger kom det lyder som minnet meg om knurring fra han, dette var noe som tydelig vis irriterte han noe grenseløst.

"Hvor bor du" Spurte jeg i ett forsøk på å starte en samtale.

"Det er ikke langt unna, bare ned denne gata også til venstre, det ligger rett ved siden av elva."

"ok" jeg begynte å se ned i asfalten. To minutter senere var vi kommet fremme ved ett lite hus rett ved elva. Det var mørkere en de andre husene. Riley gikk til døra og snudde seg i mot meg.

"Kommer du inn?" Jeg nikket og tok nølende de få skrittene som skulle til for å komme inn døra. Jeg fulgte etter han inn i huset. Og han kikk rett ned i kjelleren. Nede i kjelleren var det helt mørkt, og kalt, i det svake lyset fra døra kunne jeg se at Riley slengte i fra seg solbrillene sine på gulvet ved siden av en masse pappesker.

Jeg tro at det satt noen lenger inne i kjelleren, for jeg hørte noen lyder. I samme sekund ble noe kastet i gjennom rommet og landet i en haug som lå ved siden av pappeskene. Jeg konsentrerte meg for å se hav som lå i den haugen, og ønsket at jeg aldri hadde gjort det. Hjelp var det lik? Jeg gispet, og Riley så på meg, og jeg kunne føle enda ett par øyne på meg også.

"Riley, hva er det du har dratt med deg i kveld?" Knurret en barnestemme, det lød som et barn fikk raserianfall. "Hvorfor tar du alltid med de som er så små?" Jeg bar livredd, og jeg skalv. Mest av alt fikk jeg meste lyst til å skrike som en unge og løpe rett ut herifra. Men jeg fikk meg ikke til å gjøre det, jeg var lamslått, av ren skrekk.

"Hun. Var. Den. Enestejegfant" Jeg hørte Riley stotre frem de første ordene, de siste kom i ett rush. Jeg ble overrasket over at Riley var redd for henne han hadde jo virket så selvsikker tideligere på kvelden.

"Da kan du ikke ha lett bra nok!" Knurret barnestemmen, det irriterte meg at jeg ikke kunne se hvor hun var eller hvordan hun så ut. Eller fikk vite hvem hun var.

"Du kan forvandle henne eller du kan drepe henne." mumlet Riley. "Det er opp til deg." Å, nei! Hva var det jeg hadde rotet meg oppi nå? Eller skulle jeg si; hva var det Riley hadde rotet meg oppi nå?

"Åh…" Det kom en ubevist lyd i fra strupen min. De andre lot til å ignorere det. Riley og den ukjente snakket sammen så fort at jeg ikke klarte å forstå hva det var de sa. Så var det noen som sa noe ekstra tydelig.

"_godt poeng Riley"_ Det som skjedde nå rakk jeg bare så vidt å registrere at skjedde. Alt sammen skjedde så fort. Jeg ville skrike.

Så kjente jeg noen ta tak i meg bakfra, så kjente jeg noe skarpt mot nakken min, deretter, smerte. En voldsom smerte, vondere enn jeg noen gang hadde kjent i hele mitt liv.

Det hele skjedde _så_ fort, på under ett sekund. Ja, så hadde altså den ukjente bestemt seg for å drepe meg. Eller hun ville vel ikke bare drepe meg. Hun ville torturere meg noe grundig først. Eller kanskje jeg allerede var død. At det var slik det kjentes å være død. Jeg ville ikke tenke på smerten. Jeg prøvde å ikke bevege meg. Jeg ville tenke på noe hyggelig, men jeg klarte ikke å ignorere smerten det var det eneste jeg klarte å tenke på. Det eneste jeg kunne føle.


End file.
